livandmaddiefandomcom-20200214-history
Liv and Joey (relationship)
Liv and Joey are siblings. Liv is the oldest and Joey is slightly younger than Liv. When Liv came back from Hollywood, Joey and the rest of the family missed her. It seems like they both have a funny sense of humor towards each other. Relationship Liv seems to be quite close to Joey. He sometimes helps Liv out, for example, in school when their parents walked past them, he warned Liv about their public displays of affection. Like all siblings, they like to tease each other sometimes. Joey sometimes calls Liv "Hollywood", referring to her acting career. In Kang-A-Rooney, Liv dressed up as a kangaroo named Sandy to help Joey learn how to talk to girls, but her plan backfired and Joey ended up asking Sandy (Liv) on a date. Other Names *'Liey' (Li/v and Jo/'ey') *'Liy' (Li/v and Joe/'y') *'Jiv' (J'/oey and L/'iv) *'Jov' (Jo/ey and Li/'v') *'Livy' (Liv and Joe/'y') *'Loey' (L'/iv and J/'oey) *'Lioey' (Li/v and J/'oey') *'Joiv' (Jo/ey and L/'iv') *'Livey' (Liv and Jo/'ey') Moments Season 1 Twin-A-Rooney *When Liv comes home, Joey smiles. *Liv was worried that both Joey and Parker would grow up but Joey said there's no chance of that happening. *Joey asked what Liv was doing when she was dressed like Maddie. *Joey said in the confessional that he wished that he had a twin that could land him a date to the dance. *Joey watches Liv when she talks to Diggie. *Joey knew during the family meeting what Liv really wanted to talk about. Team-A-Rooney *Joey called Liv "Hollywood." *Liv sits next to Joey at the table. *Joey gave Liv a 'seat' (garbage can) and said 'welcome home, Hollywood'. Brain-A-Rooney *At first, Joey was doubtful of Liv because he didn't think she would be smart enough for the brain Olympics. *When they were doing the challenge to build a machine that would paint a portrait they first decided to go separate ways. *They finally teamed up. *Joey thinks Liv is a genius after she built the machine she had in mind. Season 2 Detention-A-Rooney *When delirious whilst being ill, Liv thinks the mannequin in her room is Joey and says "Joey, tell dad that I'm fine", plus "Wow Joey, your arms are getting really big". Season 3 Meatball-A-Rooney * Joey tries to get Liv to sign extraneous items with the Voltage logo on them to make them memorabilia. * Joey accidentally drops the Voltage bowling ball on Liv's foot, breaking her toe. He is in a complete panic. * Joey vows to be her "man-servant" until she recovers. * Liv gets hungry, so Joey "man-serves" her by pulling a gooey sandwich from his pocket and dropping it in her hand. * Joey gets Liv a meal from her favorite noodle place but accidentally pours the hot contents of the bowl into her lap. * Liv fakes her recovery to get Joey away. * Joey is irritated when he finds Maddie instead of Liv. * Joey believes Liv will enjoy the sound of his "squeeze box". [[Choose-A-Rooney|'Choose-A-Rooney']] * Liv, alongside with Artie, shoves Joey out of Maddie and Diggie's way just in time as they kissed. [[Friend-A-Rooney|'Friend-A-Rooney']] * Josh is struggling over his breakup with Maddie and loses his confidence. However, when he starts hanging out with Joey more, he regains his confidence so Liv and Gemma make a deal with him by offering him a small role in Voltage. However, Liv starts to find him very annoying after he uses Josh as a mean of blackmailing her and Gemma to get what he wants. Season 4 Sorta-Sisters-A-Rooney *Liv stands close to Joey Ex-A-Rooney *Joey asks and wants Liv to pull a switch-a-Rooney to help him gain his friendship with Josh back when he is worried Josh would rather spend time with Maddie and not him. Similarities and Differences Similarities *They go to the same school. *They are from the same family. *They both have helped a family member because Liv helped Maddie earn her team's respect and Joey helped Parker catch all the spiders that were running loose in the Rooney House. *Both were on the same team in the Brain Olympics, along with Artie. Differences *They have different color hair. *They are not really alike. *Joey wears glasses, Liv doesn't. *Joey is in 9th grade, Liv is in 10th. Trademarks Episodes Twin-A-Rooney: The episode where they first have seen each other in 4 years. Team-A-Rooney: Joey called Liv Hollywood, Liv sits next to Joey at the table and Joey gave Liv a 'seat' (garbage can) and said 'Welcome home, Hollywood'. Meatball-A-Rooney: Joey breaks Liv's toe and devotes himself to being her "man-servant". More To be announced. Gallery References Category:Pairings Category:Sibling Pairings Category:Pairings with Liv Category:Pairings with Joey Category:Relationships